The Training Field
The Training Field is a place where EVERYONE can come to train, Every now and then there will be disasters that everyone will need to stop. Or a Tournament. Everyone can spar with each other. Sometimes there will be a DEATH MATCH ''which is where two people are randomly selected to fight to the death, every Five deaths, there will be a revival. Training Nick, Alex, Aden, Nicole, Nate and Evil Nick all arrived at the Training Field. Nick, Nate and Evil Nick went to the Breaker Challenge, Alex and Aden went to the Sniper Challenge and Nicole went to the Parkour Challenge. Ion arrives as well, going into the Control Challange so he could maintain his energy and grow stronger. Aden got bored and went to the Control Challenge. "Sup." Aden said to Ion. "Hey!" ion said "What's your name?" Aden asked. "Ion, just here to train to get stronger" Ion replyed. "I'm Aden, I'm here to train." Aden said. "nice to meet you aden" Lunari, Lexie, Io and Rosa all came to the training field. Io, taking advantage of the large space, went to a quieter spot, drew a large rune, and began to meditate. Lunari started practicing with her spirit form. Lexie was holding some glasses, and she was going to see if she could shatter them with her sonokinesis. Rosa went to practice on a dummy. = ''DISASTER!!! DISASTER!!! DISASTER!!! = A METEOR IS HEADING FOR THE TRAINING FIELD!!! A Meteor big as Soleanna was heading for the Training Field. Nick turned Super and started to try and hold it back. Nicole turned Lightning and helped Nick, Aden and Alex also helped. Lunari, in her spirit form, joined with Nick, giving him strength. Justin Watched. "They got this." Justin said. Ion: *goes atomic and helps Nick stop the meteor* With Everyone's Help, they pushed the Meteor into space. DEATH BATTLE Nick vs. Rosa "Well then." Nick said as Him and Rosa were teleported to a Large Floating White Arena, with Flame Walls on the edge of it, everyone else could see the fight via a TV. Rosa looked around. "Hmph." Nick shot some fire at Rosa before rushingi at her and hitting her in the face, then summoning his Light Sword. Rosa gracefully dodged the fire, but didn't dodge the punch to the face. She summoned a sword of cyber energy. Nick went for some stabs and a slash. Rosa tried parrying away the stavs, but still got slashed. Realizing she wasn't much good with a sword, she shortened it into her signature cyber blade. Nick shot lasers from his eyes and tried to stab Rosa in the chest. Rosa got hit in the shoulder by the lazers, but parried away the stab. "Welp. I'm done." Nick said turning Contained Dragon. Nick flew behind Rosa at the speed of Light and stabbed her in the back, then slashed at her Neck. Rosa couldn't Dodge in time. She fell to the floor, weak. Nick stabbed her in the chest, killing her, Rosa's corpse was teleported to a room, Nick was teleported Back to the Field. Death Battle Over Nick is victorious A Tournament will begin soon You have little time to prepare. Another Death Battle is Beginning Io vs. Lunari Io and Lunari were teleported to the Arena. Aden was impressed. "Good job Nick." Aden said. "Thanks." Nick said. "Who do you think is gonna win?" Alex asked. "I'm gonna go with Lunari." Nick said. "Her Super and Super 2 Forms will beat Celeste's Magic." "I'm thinking Io's gonna win." Aden said. "Airion's Magic could stop Lunari's Super and Super 2 Forms in their tracks." "I'm thinking Io will win, she just can't let Lunari Transform." Alex said. "Lunari's gonna pulverize Io." Evil Nick said. "I'm going with Io." Nicole said. "Lunari will win." Justin said. "Lightning will be too fast for Io." "Interesting." Nick said. Io spun her staff like a baton. "I really don't want to fight you." "Me neither. Well, too late now." Lunari answered. She got some electricity ready. Io pounded her staff against the floor, after drawing a small rune. Her staff lit on fire, burning with blue flames. Ion looked at them. "Lunari has lightning and... what ever else she has, but io has magic. this may be a close match. Lexie looked down on the fight. "From what I could tell, Io was just meditating. I know that makes her a lot stronger." She said. Lunari and Io stared at each other for a minute, in a Mexican stand-off of sorts. Then Lunari fired an electric shock at Io. Io tried dodging, but didn't move fast enough, the shock hitting her side. She didn't seem too badly hurt. Morphing into Celeste's form, Io launched a blast of magic energy at Lunari, who gracefully dodged the attack. Ion then smiled. "lexie, they will be fine... i think." lunari rushed at Io, turning Super, going for a punch. Io saw it coming, and held her staff out at the last second, leaving Lunari to ram into it, which she did. She looked hurt for a second, but shook it off, and went to punch Io in the face, scoring a solid hit. Io backed away, hissing. "Heh. Lunari's gonna win." Nick said. "I know it." Io swung her staff at Lunari, magic surrounding it like an aura. She hit Lunari in the side, which looked like it did more damage than it should have. Nick turned Super with a Worried Expression. Lexie gave him a hug. "It's okay, Nick." Io smirked, confidently, knowing the damage she had caused. Souls were weak to magic spirits. However, she was interrupted by a blast of electricity from behind her. Nick's expression changed a little. Lexie continued hugging Nick, to the point of being a little bit clingy. It seemed she was a tad nervous too. Io was sent flying forward from the blast, eventually faceplanting. She got back up, though a bit wobbly, and fired a magic blast at Lunari. Nick looked even more worried. Lunari elegantly dodged the blast, but the blast came back around, homing onto Lunari, eventually hitting her in the back. Nick started looking a little angry. Lunari got sent flying from the blast. But, with the way she was positioned, the blast sent her tumbling ironically right into Io. "Nice shot, idiot." Lunari mumbled. Nick's Expression loosened. Io squirmed around a bit, trying to get her staff out from under her. "Gotcha!" She whipped her staff around, holding it right against Lunari's neck. "I hate to do this, but my hand has been forced. Now, let's see what happens when a soulspawn like you meets magic." Lunari became surrounded in magic energy, before Dying. Lunari's corpse was teleported to the same place as Rosa's Nick's eye started twitching. Death Battle Over Io is Victorious Io walked away, looking... mildly depressed from what she had just done. Io was teleported back to the Arena The Tournament is Beginning Here is the Bracket: '''http://challonge.com/trainingfieldtournament '''The First Match is Beginning Nick vs. Aden Nick and Aden were teleported to the Arena. Aden flew at Nick with the Kyzumucu and slashed at him. Nick pulled out his Light Sword and blocked, Then blew Fire at Aden knocked him back. Nick turned Super 3. "Your done." Nick said blasting Aden to oblivion. Nick was teleported back to the field. The First Match is Over Nick is Victorious The Second Match is Beginning Justin vs. Alex Justin and Alex were teleported to the arena. Justin snapped and Alex was knocked into the fire. Justin shot a small beam at Alex which killed him. Justin was teleported back to the Field. Alex's Corpse was teleported to the same place as Rosa and Lunari's. The Second Match is Over Justin is Victorious The Third Match is Beginning Nicole vs. Io Nicole and Io were teleported to the Arena. Nicole turned Lightning and shot some blasts at Io. Io gracefully dodged them. NIcole flew at Io and punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face. Io got hit with both hits, and stumbled backward. Nicole shot fire at Io while she was stumbling. Io put up a shield around herself. Nicole broke Io's Shield. Io swung her staff at Nicole's face. Nicole blocked and broke Io's Staff, then kicked her in the Stomach and shot Fire at her. Io, now disarmed, was running out of options. She did get punched in the stomach, but stumbled away from the fire as beat she could. "Leave her Alive, I want to beat her." Nick told Nicole through telepathy. "I forfeit." Nicole said. Nicole and Io were teleported back to the field. The Third Match is Over Io is Victorious The Fourth Match is Beginning Evil Nick vs. Nate Evil Nick and Nate were teleported back to the field. Evil Nick shot Flames at Nate, Nate dodged and punched Evil Nick in the face. Evil Nick turned Lightning and knocked Nate away. "You know, I'm not gonna waste my time." Nate said. "I quit." Nate and Evil Nick were teleported back to the field. The Fourth Match is Over Evil Nick is Victorious The Second Round is Beginning The First Match is Beginning Nick vs. Justin Nick and Justin were teleported to the arena. "Now this is just unfair, I quit aswell." Justin said. Justin and Nick were teleported back to the field. The First Match is Over Nick is Victorious The Second Match is Beginning Evil Nick vs. Io Evil Nick dashed and punched Io in the face and kicked her in the face then shot flames at her. Io dodged everything, until she got hit by the fire. She hissed at him, trying to got out of the way, before firing a magic blast at him. Evil Nick tried to fly back and up, but accidentally flew into the fire. The Second Match is Over Io is Victorious The Final Round is Beginning No Forfeiting Nick vs. Io Nick turned into Super 3 as Nick was teleported to the Arena. Io morphed into Celeste's form. Nick simply started walking to Io. Io got into a defensive stance, not sure what to expect. Nick kept walking. "And what are you doing?" Io asked. Nick said nothing and kept walking at Io, a Pissed expression on his face. Io stared at Nick. Nick kept walking towards Io. Io pointed her staff at him, ready to fire if he did anything strange. Nick kept walking as his eyes started glowing red. Io charged a magic blast. Nick kept walking, now Three Quarters of the way to Io. "Are you trying to creep me out? It's not working." Io said. Nick said nothing, still walking toward Io. "Are you going to do anything?" Io asked, somewhat jokingly. She was ready for just about anything. Nick started using Loud Telepathic Snaps to disorient Io while he was walking toward her. Almost there. Io, flinching from the telepathic snaps, tried firing a magic blast at Nick to make it stop. Nick caught the Magic Blast and squished it to nothingness, still walking towards Io. A few feet away. Io started drawing another rune. Nick finally reached Io. He erased her Rune, Grabbed her by the neck, brought her infront of his face, and he shot a giant Eye-Laser that disintegrated her head. Io's Corpse was teleported to the same place as everyone else's. Nick was teleported back to the field as he turned normal. Tournament Over Nick is Victorious There has been Five Deaths A Revival will begin soon. "Good." Nick said. Lexie waited, somewhat impatiently. Mabell arrived a bit late. "Oh, hello everyone." "Oh hey." Aden said. Mabell waved. Alaine came along as well, though she was so small that nobody saw her. Category:Other Roleplays